Isa 3/kjv
: }|1| 3:1 For, behold, the Lord, the LORD of hosts, doth take away from Jerusalem and from Judah the stay and the staff, the whole stay of bread, and the whole stay of water. }} : }|2| 3:2 The mighty man, and the man of war, the judge, and the prophet, and the prudent, and the ancient, }} : }|3| 3:3 The captain of fifty, and the honourable man, and the counsellor, and the cunning artificer, and the eloquent orator. }} : }|4| 3:4 And I will give children to be their princes, and babes shall rule over them. }} : }|5| 3:5 And the people shall be oppressed, every one by another, and every one by his neighbour: the child shall behave himself proudly against the ancient, and the base against the honourable. }} : }|6| 3:6 When a man shall take hold of his brother of the house of his father, saying, Thou hast clothing, be thou our ruler, and let this ruin be under thy hand: }} : }|7| 3:7 In that day shall he swear, saying, I will not be an healer; for in my house is neither bread nor clothing: make me not a ruler of the people. }} : }|8| 3:8 For Jerusalem is ruined, and Judah is fallen: because their tongue and their doings are against the LORD, to provoke the eyes of his glory. }} : }|9| 3:9 The shew of their countenance doth witness against them; and they declare their sin as Sodom, they hide it not. Woe unto their soul! for they have rewarded evil unto themselves. }} : }|10| 3:10 Say ye to the righteous, that it shall be well with him: for they shall eat the fruit of their doings. }} : }|11| 3:11 Woe unto the wicked! it shall be ill with him: for the reward of his hands shall be given him. }} : }|12| 3:12 As for my people, children are their oppressors, and women rule over them. O my people, they which lead thee cause thee to err, and destroy the way of thy paths. }} : }|13| 3:13 The LORD standeth up to plead, and standeth to judge the people. }} : }|14| 3:14 The LORD will enter into judgment with the ancients of his people, and the princes thereof: for ye have eaten up the vineyard; the spoil of the poor is in your houses. }} : }|15| 3:15 What mean ye that ye beat my people to pieces, and grind the faces of the poor? saith the Lord GOD of hosts. }} : }|16| 3:16 Moreover the LORD saith, Because the daughters of Zion are haughty, and walk with stretched forth necks and wanton eyes, walking and mincing as they go, and making a tinkling with their feet: }} : }|17| 3:17 Therefore the LORD will smite with a scab the crown of the head of the daughters of Zion, and the LORD will discover their secret parts. }} : }|18| 3:18 In that day the Lord will take away the bravery of their tinkling ornaments about their feet, and their cauls, and their round tires like the moon, }} : }|19| 3:19 The chains, and the bracelets, and the mufflers, }} : }|20| 3:20 The bonnets, and the ornaments of the legs, and the headbands, and the tablets, and the earrings, }} : }|21| 3:21 The rings, and nose jewels, }} : }|22| 3:22 The changeable suits of apparel, and the mantles, and the wimples, and the crisping pins, }} : }|23| 3:23 The glasses, and the fine linen, and the hoods, and the vails. }} : }|24| 3:24 And it shall come to pass, that instead of sweet smell there shall be stink; and instead of a girdle a rent; and instead of well set hair baldness; and instead of a stomacher a girding of sackcloth; and burning instead of beauty. }} : }|25| 3:25 Thy men shall fall by the sword, and thy mighty in the war. }} : }|26| 3:26 And her gates shall lament and mourn; and she being desolate shall sit upon the ground. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *